The Choir
by BlackdragonDM
Summary: Dumbledore started a school choir. What happens when some of our fav people join it? ~Will be Slash~


The Choir  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. If I did... well I'd be rich and famous *cheesy grin*  
  
Note: I have an original Character! BWAHAH!! And she's a teacher!! :D  
  
  
The choir was open to fifth, sixth, and seventh year students. Students wishing to join Hogwarts School Choir were to sign up at the beginning of the year. Albus Dumbledore had just created the choir to bring a little bit of joy to the students, and to take their minds off of the horrible events that were happening.   
  
On their first day back at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger stood in front of the Gryffindor bulletin board and read the sign about the choir.   
  
"It sounds quite interesting. I've never been in a choir before." Said Hermione.   
  
"I don't know. Sounds kind of girlish."Said Ron.   
  
"Nonsense, it would be fascinating. I think I'll join." Hermione said and then wrote her name on the sign up sheet. Hers was the only one there.  
  
"I'll join too,"Harry said"I need something to do in the afternoon, after all, they canceled all Quidditch matches this year." Harry's named joined Hermione's.   
  
"Ugh, you two do what you want, but I think I'll turn this offer down."   
  
"You don't know what your missing."   
  
"And you don't know what you're doing, Harry!"  
  
~~  
The first choir rehearsal of the year was rather... interesting. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and the stray Slytherin, (PansyParkinson) were in a medium sized room trying to find their teacher. Apparently, their teacher had either gotten lost, forgotten about them, or refused to teach them. But luckily the door opened a few minutes later.   
  
A tall brunette witch entered the room. She glanced around before setting her things onto a desk. Her brown eyes sparkled as she surveyed her new students. They were whispering amongst themselves, except for Pansy who was reading a poster that hung on the wall. This new teacher was going to enjoy her job.  
  
She clapped her hands twice and frowned. She had failed to gain the attention of the children. The witch stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. This too failed to quiet the students. The door opened again. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher entered the room with a small smile on his face.   
  
"Ah, Remus,"the witch said,"Come to laugh at me?"   
  
"Of course, I haven't. I was just seeing how you were doing. These are the fifth years tudents, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Remus nodded.  
  
"I don't have them till Friday."   
  
"Lucky you."   
  
"I'll leave you to it then."he said, and then left.  
  
The witch sighed and climbed onto the top of her desk. Looking down, she noticed that a few people were listening to her, awaiting instructions. The teacher then jumped up and down, waving her arms. Of course, it didn't work. She decided that she was going to have to resort to desperate measures. She pulled out her wand and said loudly "You have three seconds to SHUT UP!" Finally the students turned and listened.   
  
"Thank you." She climbed down from the desk.  
  
"Please, take a seat." She motioned to the desks in front. The students obeyed   
  
"Now, Welcome to Choir rehearsal. When you are here, you will speak only when spoken to. The rest of the time you will sing. You will sing everything, and anything. Whether you are asking a question or conversing with a friend; you will sing. Can any of you play the piano?"   
  
The teacher could have sworn she heard crickets chirping.  
  
"I guess not. No problem though, I will play. My first task here is to assign each of you aposition. Soprano, Alto, Tenner, or Bass"   
  
A small brown haired boy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How exactly will you do that, Ma'am?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. You will come up here, one at a time and sing something for me. Pitches most likely." The witch looked around at the faces of her students. Was that the infamous Harry Potter? Oh, well, it didn't matter.  
  
"Er, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" Several heads nodded.  
  
"My name is Kendra D. Warriner. Of course, you will call me Professor Warriner, neh?" Again the children agreed. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't like being called that, you may call me Professor Kendra, or just Kendra if you wish."  
  
Again the crickets began to chirp.   
  
"Alright then, let's get started."   
  
Professor Kendra brought each child up to her desk and had them recite the kodaly scale in a comfortable range. When Pansy Parkinson came up, Professor Kendra thought the world had come to an end. Her voice was so shrill it actually broke glass.   
  
"Let's bring you down an octave, shall we?"   
  
Fortunately, this plan worked wonderfully as Professor Kendra discovered Pansy's nice voice. Not beautiful, but nice.   
  
Once she had organized the students, she handed out a piece of music to each child.   
  
"I'd thought that we would start out with an easy piece, Sing A Joyful Song." Again with the cricket. Professor Kendra looked behind her and stomped on the small black insect. "Damn, bug." She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Ok, it's time to go, take the music with you and learn the words. We'll start on the music tomorrow."  
  
The class filed out of the room, without a word.   
  
"That went very well, I think." The teacher sighed. 


End file.
